


For SCIENCE!

by Striderella



Series: Random requests! [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bodyswap, Cunnilingus, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderswap, Mad Science, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Pansexual Character, Science Experiments, Sexual Experimentation, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr requested Welcome to Night Vale Cecil x Carlos smut fiction.  Cecil discovers Carlos has had a little accident in the lab that has left him not himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For SCIENCE!

**Author's Note:**

> I had two requests that I have merged into one. One was for Cecil and Carlos smut and the other was for a story where someone experiences sex as a different gender. I hope you enjoy.

Cecil sighed as he looked at the clock. Despite time being an illusion in Night Vale it certainly felt like Carlos had been working in the basement lab since last night. He poked at his caesar salad with his fork as it growled back at him. What was taking him so long? He missed movie night, breakfast at the diner, and the blood stone circle Saturday bonanza. That was it. Cecil walked down the stairs to the basement and banged on the door.

"Carlos? Is everything okay?" he asked. The sound of shuffling followed by the breaking of glass did nothing to ease his concerns. "You have been in there all night. Is something wrong? I am coming in..."

"NO CECIL, DON'T!" a strange voice shouted back. It sounded like Carlos but not like Carlos. Cecil swallowed hard. Carlos was in trouble. He had to help. He swung open the door and what he saw was completely unexpected.

Stood amongst strewn papers, broken breakers, and glowing monoliths was Carlos. But this wasn't the man Cecil knew. In fact, Carlos was not a man anymore. With a full bust line, feminine features and long flowing hair down to his knees, Carlos shuffled awkwardly.

"Damn it Cecil" he said, his face glowing red. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"What happened?" asked Cecil, holding Carlos's face in his hands. Carlos fought back the tears.

"It's only temporary. It will wear off in a couple of days. I have been working on some products for the new Mary Kay line I have been commissioned for but I dropped the beaker and..." Carlos was shaking. He couldn't believe that an experienced scientist like himself could make such a rookie mistake. "I am so sorry I missed movie night. I didn't want to to see me like this."

Cecil chuckled. "Carlos, you are my boyfriend. Did you really think I would care that much about an accidental sex change?" He kissed Carlos on the nose and held his close. Carlos's breasts pressed up against him in a not unpleasant way. Carlos relaxed and smiled.

"Oh Cecil, you really are the best. I love you so much!", he giggled as the popular radio show host kissed him passionately. Suddenly he felt a coil in his stomach he had never felt before. This was not the usual coil implanted in everyone from the age of 25 by the vague yet menacing government agency. This was pleasant and warm. A thought then shot through his mind. "Cecil, I know this is an odd request and I would not make it if it wasn't my responsibility as a scientist to take advantage of this situation but would you mind going down on me like this? Just so I can experience this as a woman first hand..." Cecil coughed in surprise, not quite believing what was just asked of him. Carlos blushed in embarrassment. "Oh dear, I am sorry. Forget it. It is too much to ask..." he started but was interrupted as Cecil started to undo his pants for him. 

"Carlos, I love you for you and I will do anything to help you with your work." he grinned. He slid down Carlos's pants and underwear, helping him out of both before taking off his own shirt. Carlos jumped back onto the lab table and laid back as Cecil admired his boyfriend's new temporary cunt which was now dripping. Giving a gentle experimental lick, he felt Carlos shudder. This sensation was completely different to what he was used to but it was extremely enjoyable. Cecil continued to work his tongue against the clit as Carlos started to stroke his breasts. They were so sensitive, so soft, so responsive, his nipples hardened as he panted Cecil's name, the feel of his wet tongue made him whimper. 

Cecil found himself getting incredibly hard with each lick and moan. Carlos was so responsive. He also tasted incredible. Not that he didn't miss his hard penis which by now would be twitching against his lips but this was different and certainly interesting. As Carlos bucked his hips almost begging for his tongue to go deeper, Cecil wondered if Carlos would allow him to take it further. You know, for science. He didn't have to wonder long.

"Ahhh, Cecil....please. I need you inside of me. I want you inside of me..." Carlos begged almost ashamed but this feeling was so good, he just wanted more. Cecil unzipped his pants, his penis already throbbing, desperate to explore Carlos. He was so tight as he entered, Carlos practically clawed at his own breasts with the sensation. Cecil wanted to go slow but something animalistic in him made him pound Carlos hard, holding his legs in the air as he bit his lip so much he drew blood. Cumming together, they howled so loudly that they almost woke up the Faceless old woman who was asleep in the wardrobe in their bedroom all the way on the second floor. Cecil pulled out, his penis covered in Carlos's fluid. A beautiful glow spread on both faces.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." Cecil panted, Carlos up and into his arms. 

"That was incredible." smiled Carlos, "...and what an intriguing sensation. Thank you Cecil. I know it was a lot to ask of you." Cecil looked into Carlos's eyes.

"I love you. Not because you are a man or because you are a woman. I love yo for you. You are my turn on. My one and only."


End file.
